


Not Part of the Job Description

by Mo-Mouse (abyssmalDeath)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssmalDeath/pseuds/Mo-Mouse
Summary: Jesse McCree was tasked with keeping the Shimada brothers safe. He was not expecting his first heat cycle to appear so quickly, and he was definitely not expecting it to trigger Hanzo's rut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So first and foremost, I had a little help from Яeverse when writing the good part of this story so if you notice stylistic differences, that's why. Also had some help from Nux with the editing, so thank you for that as well!

“McCree, this is Hanzo and Genji Shimada. Due to the rising threats to the Shimada-gumi empire, they have been placed in our care to ensure their safekeeping until things are straightened out. As you are well aware, we are not a babysitting service. That being said, I’m placing you as their personal bodyguard. If they say jump, you jump. Got it,  _ cabron _ ?” Gabriel crossed his arms, halting his near-constant pacing directly in front of Jesse. Behind him, standing patiently, were the Shimada brothers. 

“Yeah I got it,  _ jefe, _ ” he drawled, crossing his arms and shifting his weight to one foot. He watched the brief spark of irritation flash in Gabriel’s eyes before he composed himself. Walking past Jesse, Gabriel paused next to him to clamp a hand down on his shoulder.

“Do  _ not _ screw this up, McCree. Neither of them have presented yet. That, in and of itself, is a danger. If one of them starts to present, you find Mercy, no exceptions.” He punctuated his warning with a sharp squeeze to Jesse’s shoulder before leaving the gangly teen alone with the brothers. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable, as if he shouldn’t be here. 

“All right then. Howdy. Name’s McCree, Jesse McCree.” He put on a grin, tipping his hat to the pair. The older one, Hanzo, had a bland expression on his face as if he could be doing anything, even dying, and enjoy it more. The younger one, however, immediately bounced up to Jesse and started firing questions faster than the cowboy could answer them. 

“I’m Genji. Don’t mind the old sourpuss over there, he’s always been that way ever since we were children. If I had to take a guess, I’d say he’s probably an alpha. Say, what are you? Are you on suppressants? What about the big scary dude? Is he a beta? I couldn’t-”

“Woah there darlin’, one question at a time now.” Jesse had to cut him off, chuckling a little. “I’m probably no older than yer brother, so I haven’t presented yet either. If you’re talking about Gabriel, he’s on suppressants. Nobody really knows what he is aside from Jack. They’re a  mated pair.” He explains, reaching up to tilt his hat back a little so that he can see the brothers a little more clearly. 

“I bet he’s an alpha too. They all have that holier-than-thou attitude even if they’re on suppressants,” Genji huffed, crossing his arms. Behind him, Hanzo snorted and turned around, disappearing through the doors that presumably lead to their rooms. Jesse noted, with no small amount of annoyance, that their quarters were close to his own. He had been enjoying his solitude, and now he had to share it with two entitled teenagers. He sighed a little, rubbing his face as he started walking with Genji towards the rooms as well. This was going to be a long assignment. 

 

~*~

 

Three months down the road, Jesse found himself gasping awake, back arching up off the sheets as he groaned. His sleep-addled brain wasn’t processing much right now, aside from the intense heat that burned through him and the dull ache that had started in his joints. Briefly, he wondered if he had a fever. Once he had calmed down enough to sit up, he made his way to the edge of the bed, whimpering a little at the pain that jolted through his movements. 

“What the fuck?” he hissed, holding his head tightly. He was suddenly aware of the creeping desire that was inching along his skin, heightening his senses and leaving him trembling where he sat. His stomach dropped as he started piecing things together. Hesitantly, he slipped a hand between his thighs and sucked in a sharp breath, feeling the rush of slick that quickly pooled under him. He wasn’t going to be able to make it across the base in this condition. Not when every single movement felt like too much effort.

Jesse was in heat, and he had no idea what to do. 

Normally, young alphas and omegas were kept under careful watch during the start of their first cycle. The first cycle was always the worst, and Jesse had a good chance of stressing his body too much if he didn’t find help.  He carefully laid back down, undoing the buttons of his flannel pyjama shirt with shaky fingers. When he got it open, the rush of cool air directly against his overheated skin felt like a blessing and he whimpered. His relief was short lived, however, as that pang of desire hit him harder. Every instinctual nerve in his body was telling him to go find a mate, to find an alpha who would gladly give him their knot.

Swearing colorfully, Jesse ran his hand down his front, pushing his boxers down to his knees and taking ahold of his throbbing erection. He keened, hips bucking up into his own grasp. He could feel his climax building so he started to stroke himself a little harder, a little faster, trying desperately to take the edge off. He finally peaked, back arching painfully off the bed as his orgasm rocked through him. At least, it had for all of a few seconds. A frustrated cry tore from his lips as he realized that the blissful feeling was subsiding, leaving him in more pain than before and with nothing to show for it. He didn’t cum. He couldn’t reach orgasm this way. 

He was vaguely aware of the shouting that had started up in the brother’s quarters. 

“We  _ need _ to get you to Dr. Ziegler, Hanzo! It is not an option! Commander Reyes said for you to go immediately to her once you started to show!” Genji’s voice briefly broke through the haze, but Jesse was too far gone to make sense of the words. He was still aching, but now there was a more urgent pain that almost had him crying. He rolled himself over, bringing his knees under him and spreading his legs a little. With a trembling hand, he reached back, surprised to find that he could easily push two fingers into his aching entrance. Every little touch brought forth a new wave of slick and the scent of his own pheromones was enough to choke him. 

“Do not touch me, Genji!” Hanzo’s voice was rough, almost labored. The sound of it brought a small keen to Jesse’s lips, making him jerk his hips back against his fingers. It wasn’t enough. He wasn’t even getting close to his orgasm this way and he wanted to cry. 

If he had been paying attention, he would have heard the door to Genji’s room slam, followed by angry footsteps that stuttered to a stop outside of his own door. He missed the sound of his door sliding open, unaware of the looming presence behind him. 

“You’re the cause of this.” Hanzo’s voice growled abruptly behind Jesse, causing him to jolt and cry out a little. The thick, heady scent of an alpha in rut was suddenly  _ very _ noticeable and, before he really knew what he was doing, Jesse was presenting himself to Hanzo. 

“H-hanzo, please...” Jesse begged, pressing his forehead against his forearms and trying to still the trembling that was wracking his overheated frame. There was some shuffling behind him and then, finally, one of Hanzo’s calloused palms was running down his back, leaving a trail of sharp pleasure behind it. Before Jesse could start up another round of begging, he found his world spinning unnaturally fast as the alpha above him flipped him over. He whimpered, trying to buck his hips up into Hanzo’s still clothed ones. 

“I could smell your pheromones two rooms down and it triggered my cycle. Do you have any idea how close I came to ripping Genji’s head off for trying to stop me? Stupid, foolish boy,” Hanzo growled, gripping Jesse’s hips with a bruising force. The contact was suddenly gone and Jesse whined, blindly searching for it before realizing that Hanzo was starting to shed his own clothes. The prospect of being knotted was very real to Jesse, and it made his cries more desperate. 

“Alpha,” he breathed, “fuck me. Breed and knot me, please.” He bit his lip, staring up at Hanzo with glassy eyes. That  _ scent _ was starting to affect him, a low buzzing starting up in the back of his mind as he felt heat overtake his body. One strong hand found his hips again and he felt something hot and thick press up against his entrance. 

“Mine.” That single, possessive growl had Jesse’s back arching up off the bed again, a strangled cry wrenching itself from his  lips as his body finally got the release he was asking for. He came in thick white spurts across his abdomen and, when he came down from his orgasm, he noticed that Hanzo had completely seated himself inside of Jesse and was concentrating very hard on something. 

“H-hanzo...?” His head lolled back a little, body starting to heat back up when the alpha above him slowly pulled out to the tip before hastily pressing back in. It didn’t take long for them to settle into a rhythm, hard and fast with Jesse digging his nails sharply into Hanzo’s shoulders as the moaning and keening spilled freely from his lips. He needed this alpha’s knot, and part of him was begging to be marked by him as well.

Jesse could hear the soft hisses erupted from Hanzo’s mouth from time to time when the sweat of their mingled activity slid into the scratches he now sported on his shoulders. The noises he was making were almost enough to make Hanzo lose all sense of the world except the singularly driven need to fill and breed the delicious creature under him. Jesse couldn’t remain still even when Hanzo’s hands changed their purchase on his body, first grabbing his legs to keep them wide open for him, after a second they moved from there to simply roaming over the writhing body bucking against him. 

To Jesse, it seemed he couldn’t get enough of the gunslinger’s body, and if things went as their bodies demanded, he wouldn’t have to ever get enough. He’d always have the brunet whenever he wanted, and Jesse would be willing to give it every time. “ _ Mine _ ,” came that growling voice again. The alpha inside Hanzo frothing at the mouth to make sure nobody else tried to take Jesse from him. If that meant marking up the tawny skin under him, and rubbing as much of his scent on him as he could? So be it, Jesse was happily going to sport the signs of their activities for weeks.

His hips never ceased their frantic pace, burning to reach completion as fast as he could, yet another part of his brain wanted to savor this, to draw out the moment as long as he could. At first Hanzo had paused to make sure he hadn’t hurt Jesse in his initial plunge inside, but the omega seemed to be begging for more all the same so the reassurance had barely draped over Hanzo before he was rutting into him as hard as he could. The tight coiling in his gut told him this wouldn’t last long, but his mouth made good on marking up the other man. Jesse, for his part was enjoying every blissful moment of it. Not caring of the mess made on his stomach and how it was being smeared with their mingling sweat, he for sure would need a bath after this, but a tiny voice in his head didn’t really  _ want _ to wash off the alpha’s scent and his own. Let the world know who it was he was mated with!

Red weals and nips here and there dotted Jesse’s skin before long, each mark greeted with a moan or mindless noise of bliss from the gunslinger. Hands pawing at Hanzo’s shoulder tried to reciprocate and maximize the contact he could. Every jarring thrust into his clenching insides had him trying to reach again for a hand hold. His russet hair sticking to the sides of his face made him pause in his moaning and panting to puff a breath against the locks to get them out of his eyes. He never wanted to forget this moment and so his adoring gaze remained locked on Hanzo’s face, his body and where they joined. 

Both hearts hammering with exertion, both owners wondering if the other could hear it, and both striving to reach the ultimate precipice. Jesse suddenly barking out a rather loud moan, surprised out of his blissful stupor of being fucked into the ground by the sudden thumping of something large and solid against his abused hole.  Realizing as soon as it popped through the ring of his entrance that it was the alpha’s knot he bucked hard to meet Hanzo’s thrusts, trying to drive that sought-after knot that much deeper inside. 

He wasn’t left wanting as Hanzo continued to press inwards, the expanding girth of his knot boring into Jesse’s passage. It wasn’t fully swollen yet, but Jesse knew it was coming and his skin prickled with gooseflesh in anticipation. His skin felt alight with fire and electricity at the same time and he’d happily burn in it if it meant he’d never have to let Hanzo go. As if on cue, his ankles locked together at the small of Hanzo’s back and arms encircled the archer’s muscular shoulders, doing his best to keep the alpha as close as possible.

When Hanzo’s knot began to swell inside, Jesse was brought to another peak and a wail erupted from him, back arching again as his nails scratched lines into Hanzo’s back for a second time. Within a few seconds, they were locked together and Hanzo was spilling his release into Jesse with a staccato of thrusts from his hips, ensuring everything went as deeply into the gunslinger as it could. Jesse could feel every small movement that the other made and he whimpered, head dropping back against the pillows, exposing his neck in stark invitation. He felt the other lean over, nosing along his collarbone with a liquid purr of approval before those dangerously sharp canines were sinking into the skin around his scent gland. 

With his head momentarily cleared, Jesse realized just how much shit he was going to be in for letting this happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. There isn't nearly enough A/B/O fics out there for OW so I thought i'd contribute. As always you can find me on tumblr under the following urls:
> 
>  
> 
> [Mo-Mouse](https://mo-mouse.tumblr.com)  
> [Elizaren](https://elizarenot.tumblr.com)


End file.
